


Affect

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 Blood, Episode: s03e23 Wetwired, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder figures out why he wasn't affected by the videotapes.





	Affect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Affect 1/1

## Affect 1/1 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Affect  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst. CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance.  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, EMXC, After the Fact, etc. Others: please ask me first.   
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004.   
>  SPOILERS: Wetwired, Blood.  
>  SETTING: Season 3  
>  DATE: First draft was written on December 10, 2003. Final draft was completed on: December 16, 2003. ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me.   
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Mulder figures out why he wasn't affected by the videotapes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Affect  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Scully, is there something wrong?"  
>  asked Mulder. 
> 
> Scully nodded. She was sitting down   
>  in her chair, gazing into Mulder's  
>  beautiful hazel eyes. "Something has  
>  been bothering me..." 
> 
> "Like what?" asked Mulder. There was a  
>  deep passion, stirring within his soul, that wanted to be with her. He was startled by this expression -- this deep love that he had for her. 
> 
> "How come the video tapes didn't affect you?" asked Scully. 
> 
> Mulder drew a sigh. He knew she was   
>  going to ask him that very question. It had been plaguing him for the past few  
>  days. "I don't know, Scully. It has been on my mind ever since you were affected by the videotapes. I even told the Lone Gunmen that I was color-blind, but that's not right since I can see red and green perfectly. I always used that as a joke, explaining my bad fashion sense in ties." 
> 
> "It's just puzzling, that's all. Do you have a theory?" 
> 
> "Actually, I don't." 
> 
> Scully's eyebrow lifted up in amazement. "You don't? You usually do." 
> 
> "I don't have a good theory, Scully. I think it's because I didn't watch as many tapes as you did. You watched all the tapes from both crime scenes; I didn't. I climbed up a telephone pole and went to get the cable scrambler analysed by the guys." He paused. A thought occured to him. "Scully, do you remember the case involving subliminal message using electronic devices?" 
> 
> "Yes, I do," said Scully. "You thought you were going to kill people after getting sprayed by the chemical spray, which had LSDM as a compound." 
> 
> "And do you remember that you tested me and didn't find anything?" 
> 
> Scully nodded. "Yes, I remember. All the perpetrators were phobic, and the insecticide heightened their already known phobias. That's what you told me a year ago." 
> 
> "It didn't affect me because...I was already paranoid by other means. That's why I wasn't exposed to the paranoia inducing videotapes," explained Mulder. "And I could always see your hair as red." 
> 
> "That's good to know," said Scully. "I'm thankful that both of us weren't exposed. Who know what would it happened?" 
> 
> "And that's a bad thing, Scully?" he teased. "I could think of...ways for us to explore that theory." 
> 
> "Mulder..." 
> 
> "I'm just kidding," said Mulder. "I'm thankful that you're all right." 
> 
> "Me, too," said Scully. "Mulder, I'm so thankful that I'm standing here right now. I don't know what would have happened if you, along with my mother, hadn't convinced me of the truth." 
> 
> "I would do anything for you, Scully." 
> 
> "I know, Mulder. I would do the same for you," said Scully. 
> 
> They knew that their trust in each other took a beating a few days ago, and they were doing their best to repair the damage. They gazed at each other, knowing that their relationship would survive from this. 
> 
> "We will become stronger, Scully." 
> 
> "I believe, Mulder," said Scully. She fingered Mulder's nameplate on his desk. "I believe." 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I recently watched the episode "Wetwired" again on TNT. I thought this episode begged to answer on why Mulder wasn't affected by the videotapes. I hope that you enjoyed my explanation.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
